Broken Souls
by Sigyn Nigtmare
Summary: The death of Obito changed everything. Not only the dynamics of team 7, but the life of Hatake Kakashi. Broken and lost Kakashi took a decision that would break what fate had in store for him. That is how Homura Uchiha was born.


**Broken souls**

Homura let a sight escape her lips. Seeing the scar that ran from above her eyebrow to the bottom of her right cheek on the mirror of her bedroom it was difficult to not start crying. Even if Fugaku-sama had helped to seal Obito´s sharingan and let her have more control of the eye, letting her activated it at will, it didn't change the fact that it was a remainder of the loss of one of his more important persons.

She forced a smile and passed a hand for her long silver hair. She had let it grown for eight months so now it came to below her shoulders. It gave her a more feminine aura. Something that was magnified for the fine and attractive features that she had inherited from her mother Kuina.

Something that everything could see now that she didn´t cover her face with that mask anymore. This was because she already had accepted her (Kakashi´s) past. And forgotten Sakumo for leaving them when they were six. Also, she knew the man was a Hero. A real one. But that having the pressure of an entire village was something that he couldn't stand.

She understood now.

Sakumo had broken for the pain and had succumbed for the pressure of having failed. Just like Kakashi had after that mission. So it was fine. She could forgive him for letting them alone.

And so she decide that she will never again hide herself behind a mask as she would live her life being sincere to herself. Living every day as if the next didn't exist. Because she was living for her and Obito´s sake. And they deserve better than a live in chains.

For the first time in a long time she could be herself. And so she decide to show Konoha what she was:

The proud daughter of the White Fang.

A member of the seven squad.

Protégé of the Yondaime Hokage.

The adopted daughter of Uchiha Fugaku.

Uchiha-Hatake Homura.

 _The Silver Wolf of the Uchiha Clan._

Thinking about the nickname make her smirk. She had gained it four months ago when she destroy four squadrons of Iwa when the idiots tried to assassinate her sensei before he could been made Hokage. Not that Minato-sensei need any form of protection but she would be dammed if she let the idiots near her sensei.

Minato-sensei was really important to her. He was one of her most precious persons. And she would rather die than to let something happen to her precious persons again.

She remembered whit a sadistic glee the fear in the Iwa Shinobi´s faces when they realized who she was. The spawn of the White Fang. But became even more terrified when she activated her sharingan and they saw the Uchiha insignia in the back of her blue kimono, declaring her new alliance, before death reclaimed most of them. She had alive one man to care the warning, but that was that.

She had to admit that at first she was sad for the end of the Hatake clan but it did not take her much time to realize that was better this way.

Being an Uchiha. Being the daughter of the actual head of the clan was better to being cataloged as a «Doujutsu thief» and provably being executed by angry Uchihas who didn't wanted an outsider had their gift. But the best perk was that she wasn´t alone anymore.

Now, she had a family.

Two parents that care for her.

A little brother.

 _A Clan._

She wouldn't be alone again. No matter what.

So yeah. She was very grateful whit Fugaku-sama. Because he had let her keep Obito´s sharingan and he also had given her a new home and the opportunity of a new beginning.

Considering she was ready, Homura left her room and went under the stairs to reach the ground floor. Being intercepted by the smell of breakfast and the voice of Mikoto, who sang softly a tune unknown to her.

"Good morning, Kaa-san" she said whit a calm tone once she was in the dining room.

"Good morning, Homu-chan" the dark-haired woman responded with a fond smile in her lips, without turning around or stopping paying attention to what she was cooking. Both of them knowing that Mikoto have been aware of her presence for the beginning as Mikoto had been and ANBU before she had Itachi.

Homura liked Mikoto a lot. She was a kind woman and was happy of having a girl in the house, she had teach her a lot of things. She also had made her new clothes and help with her hair. She really was a great mom. And to Homura who had never experienced a mother's love was as if life had given her a gift after so much suffering.

"Where is Ita-chan?" Homura asked, looking around, searching for her little brother. Who by the way woke up almost as early as her, even though he was only four years old. But Itachi was a prodigy just like her. So it make sense that her cute little brother wasn't like the other children.

She remember being odd as well when she had been Itachi´s age. Not that she wasn't odd in the present time.

"Oh, he is still preparing his things to the Academy. You didn´t forgot that is his first day and you promised to take him, right?" This time Mikoto was seeing her. And she had a patronizing smile in her face. Her obsidian eyes were shinning amusing at her daughter discomfort.

"Of course not." Homura denied. But the blush in her cheeks was telling. She had forgotten. But in her defense she had have a difficult week training her new summons. She had fourteen, so she had the right age to start her pack. It was a Hatake tradition. And she was very happy of being able to continue it, but the little rascals were more work that she had thought in the beginning.

Training eight puppies was not an easy test.

She has started two months before but last week one of them, the one she had named Bull for his size, had fell sick. She had went into hysterics at not know what was wrong whit one of her pups. But her father had calmed her and order to go to the Inuzuka compound to ask for assistance.

So yeah. It had been a long week. And she had entirely lost the track of time and forgotten that today was Itachi´s first day in the Academy.

"Uh-hu" her mother said before returning her attention to the meal.

Homura blushed even more at the knowing tone she had used. But made an effort to blanking her face the moment she heard tiny footsteps coming closer.

"Hello, Tachi" she greeted her brother whit a kind and loving smile and a pat on his head.

He frowned at her. And she had to bite her lip to avoid cooing. Itachi was so serious that was adorable.

"Good morning, nee-san" he said, still frowning at her but whit a loving tone.

She still remembered when Fugaku-sama had introduced them. She was very nervous, but fell in love whit the little boy almost immediately. Itachi had feel the same. They just were meant to be.

"Not puppy today?" he asked whit childish curiosity and big eyes.

She had to smile again. She had taken the pups with her the first month, because she was the Alfa of the pack and was very important that the dogs understood that. So taking them in her daily and mundane life permit to the pups to became attached to her and star seeing her as their leader.

The last week she had Bull with her all the time because he was sick. But now that he was fine again she had left him and the others into the Kure Mountain where they belonged, letting them rest for the training and be puppies instead of ninken.

"They are in their home. Buy if you want I can summon Pakkun. I believe he will enjoy being spoiled by you" she answered amused.

Pakkun was a pug. A very brilliant pug. But a puppy not less. And was Itachi´s favorite. Mostly because it was the only that he could pick up. The other were bigger and this avoid that Itachi could lift them.

"Yes!...Ah, I mean. Yes, please" the enthusiastic answer and the more stoic correction make her smile even more. It was just too adorable.

So she pat his head, knell and put one of her hands in the wood floor and said "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" and once the smoke dissipated the brown pug was in front of us. Waving his little tail in happiness.

"Hello, Pakkun" the silver-haired shinobi said before pick him up and pet him for an instant, before depositing him in the expectant arms of her brother.

"Hom´ra" the dog said happily returning the greeting. He had learn how to say her name two weeks ago whit only four months of life!. It was the proof of his capacity and found that he will be her second in the pack when he grows older. Then Pakkun let a "T´achi" before liking the boy's face to her amusement at the joy in her brother face.

"He said my name!"

* * *

They were walking to the Academy holding hands. Itachi was very enthusiastic about learn new things and became stronger. Pakkun was safely tucked between her robes, only being able to show his head near to her collar bone.

She actually didn't like the Academy and was a little concerned that the sensei´s where going to pressure his brother like they had done whit Kakashi. And force the little boy to become like him. She was praying for that never happening because she wasn't sure if she will be able to contain her fury if the village transformed his cute otouto into a killing and emotionless machine like _he_ was before Obito´s death.

But she wasn't going to ruin his first day.

So she smile at him before saying "Be good whit the sensei. Pay attention in class and don't worry if you find difficult make friends. Children are weird. But be kind whit everyone and be careful whit the girls…And run as fast as you can if you hear them giggle when they look at you" She intoned as she made a face and felt a chill going from her head to her toes when she remembered her own club of fans.

They were evil. _Evil_.

And she had the horrible feeling that Itachi will suffer the same course that Kakashi had when he attended to the Academy.

 _Fangirls._

"If you say so, nee-san" the dark-haired boy said obediently even if he didn't understood the reason behind her words.

She let him go whit a smile.

* * *

"Excuse me, Nohara-san. Is Rin home?" Homura asked trying to not flinch before the dark look Rin´s father was given her. The man had known her as Kakashi and didn't find the changes in her person amusing. He was a civilian so it wasn't very subtle whit his repulsion on her new person.

It was so bad that she was a little surprised that he hadn't close the door in her face like before.

"Look, Hatake…" and yes that was another thing. People had a thing for calling her whit the wrong name or surname just because. And said nasty things in her face as well.

"Dad!" fortunately for her, Rin came to save her. The brown haired kunoichi interrupted the man whit an angry look and pass him to meet Homura whit a kind smile. "We can go now, Homura-chan"

Said girl sigh in relief before nodding and made her way to the principal ways of the village whit her companion at her side. Rin had taken well her change and they had become good friends. The medic always had supported her.

"Is that Pakkun?" asked the younger woman whit curiosity.

"Yes. Do you want to pet him?" Homura said whit a smile. She had always know her friend like dogs and had fall in love whit her pack.

"I will love to!"

* * *

Rin and Homura were in the Hokage´s office waiting to their sensei to finish his paper work to be able to go for lunch at Ichiraku. Both girls had been training for hours in the training grown straying to help Rin to power up so she would be able to pass the Jounnin exam.

They couldn't have mission as a Team because Obito wasn't whit them. Nor Minato-sensei for that matter. But they didn't want to go for different pats.

Homura was a Jounnin. So she was able to leadership the missions. But Rin wanted to be stronger to never become dead weight again. And that was the reason why they were waiting to Rin to become a Jounnin as well.

They didn't really need to take difficult missions, so they were doing d-rank some days and training in the evenings, or only training. They could do this because the war was over and they didn't have to go to the front lines anymore.

"Minato-sensei. Are you done now?" Homura couldn't help it, she was hungry. Her tone was cover whit a no so subtle irritation. They had been waiting in the Hokague´s office almost an hour!

"Only a moment, Homura-chan" his sensei answered whit a sing song tone that irritated her more.

"Sensei. I´m not that young to be called «Chan» anymore. You know that, right?" The silver haired ninja asked to the amusement of her friend that knew that she only had problems whit the suffix when Minato said it.

"But your adorable, Homura-chan"

"I´m a Jounnin! I´m not adorable!" she nearly scream in frustration.

Kakashi didn't have this problem. People respect him. They didn't make fun of him.

"So you say" it came the dual answer for part of the members of her team and she let a low growl scape her lips in frustration.

She was a blood-hungry killer, dammit!

* * *

It was late when she returned home. The sun was painting the sky of orange when she enter to the compound and was able to see _his_ house.

She felt like crying at the sorrowful view. Obito´s home was an abandoned building. She knew the place because she had gone to drag him out of it many times before. It actually was very near to the principal mansion where she and her family live.

It was devastating to know that Obito would never return. And that she was a coward that couldn't take care of the place that in some point was the home of his rival/ best friend.

She always was thinking of him. But never went to seeing his name to the memorial or visit the grave whit his name in the family grace yard.

She took a deep breath and wake faster to her home. Trying to no start crying. To stay strong. And to not let her emotions get the best of her, because she couldn't allow herself to get down, because she had promised him that she will show him the future whit his sharingan.

So she was going to live. And be happy.

For both of them.

* * *

 **Hello.**

 **This is the first episode of Broken Souls.**

 **I will like to explain some things.**

 **First, Kakashi suffer a mental breakdown not long after the death of Obito. It was very ugly and he realize that he couldn't live whit the guilt of being the reason of Obito´s demise. So he created a new personality called "Homura". She is the opposite of Kakashi. En every form. That is the reason from Homura being a girl.**

 **For every one was very difficult to accept the change, but when Inoichi Yamanaka said that it wasn't reversible the people that love Kakashi learn to love Homura as well.**

 **How Homura became an Uchiha will be explained in the course of the fic.**

 **English it's not my natural language so I apologize for the grammatical errors that the history could have.**

 **I really will appreciate if you let reviews.**


End file.
